Le sang blanc
by Meghaduta
Summary: HG/SS, bien que le début n'y paraisse pas. Pour fuir son passé douloureux, Hermione s'exile dans le Londres moldu. Trois ans plus tard, sa vie prend une nouvelle tournure qui l'amènera à surmonter son passé et à avancer en redécouvrant l'homme qui était auparavant son professeur.
1. Alice

**SANG BLANC :**

* * *

 _À la une de la gazette cette semaine :_

 _"LA MYSTÉRIEUSE DISPARITION D'UNE HÉROÏNE DE GUERRE TROIS MOIS APRÈS LA GRANDE BATAILLE !"_

 _On est toujours sans nouvelle d'Hermione Granger, disparue dans la nuit du 27 au 28 juillet._

 _Selon nos informations, la dernière fois qu'elle à été aperçue, elle rentrait à son domicile accompagnée d'une jeune femme inconnue. Au moment de sa disparition, elle portait un pull de couleur rouge et un pantalon beige._

 _De nombreuses hypothèses sont ouvertes : enlèvement, disparition volontaire, hospitalisation prolongée... Aucune piste n'est encore privilégiée et le département des Aurors a refusé notre demande d'interview et de regard sur l'enquête en cours._

 _Nous avons sollicité un entretient avec Monsieur Harry Potter ainsi qu'avec la famille Weasley, cependant aucune de nos demandes n'a abouti._

 _Pour tout renseignement, veuillez vous adresser au service enquête de notre journal (voir l'adresse en fin de numéro)._

* * *

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua en ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, c'était qu'elle était en retard. Terriblement en retard. Il lui fallut trente secondes pour se lever et un peu plus du double pour enfiler sa tenue de la veille. Une simple chemise bleue marine assortie d'une jupe et d'une grosse écharpe noire.

Elle déboula dans la cuisine, les cheveux en pétard, sous l'œil amusé d'Alice, sa colocataire et compagne.

"Panne de réveil ?" Demanda la jeune femme, l'air narquois. Ces retards étaient devenus monnaie courante, d'autant plus qu'en plein hiver le soleil tardait à se lever, et qu'Hermione faisait de même.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un petit haussement de tête comme réponse.

Alice lui tendit un sac en papier dans un sourire. "Tiens, je t'ai fait des crêpes. Si tu pars maintenant tu peux encore avoir ton train. N'oublie pas tes clés. Je rentre tard ce soir, j'ai une réunion avec la direction et les autres professeurs alors je t'ai laissé du cake pour le goûter."

"Ma sauveuse... Passe une bonne journée ! J'irai faire les courses en rentrant." Elle laissa la blonde passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de partir. Elle ramassa rapidement son sac qui traînait dans l'entrée et se précipita vers la sortie.

Encore endormie, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste trop brusque et manqua de se casser la figure. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'asseyait sur les bancs de son auditoire pour deux heures de cours de physique nucléaire.

Au fond, elle avait un peu choisi ses études par hasard. Elle était allé s'inscrire en dernière minute et la secrétaire de la faculté lui avec demandé avec cet agacement pressé propre aux secrétaires dans quelle branche elle voulait étudier.

Manquant d'inspiration, elle avait répondu la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête et elle s'était rapidement retrouvée en sciences appliquées. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Ses matières préférées à Poudlard avaient toujours été la métamorphose et les potions, et il fallait reconnaître que ça lui avait beaucoup servi.

Trois ans plus tard, elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Son retour dans le monde moldu lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Après la guerre, elle avait ressenti le besoin viscéral de retourner à ses racines et de s'apaiser. Elle s'était épanouie dans ses études, et, surtout, elle était amoureuse.

Alice était sa bouffée d'oxygène, sa rédemption après toutes ces morts.

* * *

Hermione et Alice s'étaient rencontrées dans un bus. C'est toujours délicat un homme qui aborde une femme sans la connaître, ça l'est encore plus quand c'est une femme qui en aborde une autre. L'incertitude d'être mal reçue est omniprésente, et les femmes à femmes sont d'une nature discrète. La plupart du temps.

Hermione avait l'habitude d'être abordée par des garçons. Elle mettait cet état de fait sur la personnalité des hommes plutôt que sur son physique dont elle ignorait consciencieusement la beauté. Elle répondait de façon automatique qu'elle était occupée, pas intéressée ou pressée, selon la situation.

Cette fois-là, elle dérogea à la règle. Peut-être parce celle qui l'abordait était une femme, peut-être parce que c'était Alice. Au fond, les deux se confondaient en une myriade de sentiments contradictoires qui la poussèrent à sourire à l'inconnue qui lui proposait aimablement d'aller boire un verre en sa compagnie.

Il y avait dans les yeux de la blonde une sorte de fragilité déterminée qui avait accroché l'ancienne Gryffondor. Fidèle à sa maison, elle lui avait emboîté le pas.

Elles avaient discuté devant un verre de vin blanc, puis un deuxième, et avaient fini la soirée passablement éméchées à discuter sur le parvis d'une église. Finalement, Alice et Hermione étaient rentrées chacune de leur côté, leurs répertoires respectifs contenant un numéro de plus.

Les deux femmes s'étaient revues plusieurs fois, et chaque rencontre avait été un enchantement de plus. Un jour, elles étaient allées dans une librairie et Hermione avait demandé à Alice quel était son auteur préféré.

Elle avait observé un instant son homologue réfléchir, semblant être plongée dans un dilemme sans fin.

 _"Si elle me répond Kundera, je l'épouse"_ Pensa Hermione, dont c'était indiscutablement l'auteur favori.

"J'adore Kundera" Avait répondu Alice.

Hermione l'avait fixée comme une effraction à la réalité.

Leur histoire était d'un ordinaire extraordinaire, tant et si bien qu'elles finirent par s'embrasser un soir de pluie, comme sorties de tout bon roman qui se respecte, à la plus grande surprise de la sorcière.

Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux autres pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas besoin et des tas d'autres "pas". La guerre y avait joué un rôle certain. Avant d'avoir rencontré Alice, elle était même persuadée que les personnes qui étaient en couple l'étaient plus pour se rendre intéressants et pour trouver un sens à une vie qui n'en avait pas.

Avec la blonde, la situation se voilait de couleurs différentes.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse, bien sur. Elle ne la trouvait ni particulièrement spéciale ni spécialement particulière, au début. Elle n'avait pas envie de se blottir dans ses bras comme les blondes dans les films le font avec leur prince charmant. Le monde ne s'éclairait pas quand elle la voyait.

Non, rien de tout ça.

Elle était juste bien avec elle, tranquillement heureuse quand elles parlaient. C'était tout, c'était beaucoup.

Sur le coup, l'idée que c'était peut-être ça, "être amoureuse", ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Ou si peu.

C'était venu lentement, comme le printemps succède à l'hiver.

Et elles avaient emménagé ensemble, en plein mois de Janvier, dans un petit appartement de la banlieue londonienne.

* * *

La routine qui s'était installée dans le couple n'avait en rien érodé l'affection qu'elles se portaient l'une à l'autre.

Les amis d'Alice étaient finalement devenus ceux d'Hermione. La vie universitaire avec le charme de la liberté des soirées au bar du coin. Quand elles étaient seules, elles discutaient littérature ou savouraient simplement leurs présences respectives.

Hermione détestait cuisiner, Alice adorait ça. Alice avait peur des araignées, et Hermione les écrasait courageusement sous sa semelle quand sa compagne hurlait. Avec une pointe d'amusement jamais dissimulée. Elle avait connu des araignées... Comment dire ? Plus imposantes.

Elles avaient visité l'Europe, en commençant par l'Italie. La Gryffondor n'avait jamais donné d'explications à sa compagne quant-à la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de se rendre en Australie malgré les supplications incessantes de la blonde.

Alice savait que la brune lui cachait beaucoup de choses, elle semblait parfois comme venir d'un autre monde. Mais puisque son amoureuse ne souhaitait visiblement pas en parler, elle ne posait pas de question. Elle gardait simplement en elle le secret espoir qu'un jour elle finirait par parler.

La blonde était professeur de français dans un lycée réputé de la capitale. Elle adorait son métier, le contact avec les élèves et celui avec ses collègues. La seule chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les corrections.

Le weekend, Hermione était souvent fatiguée. Le dimanche, elle aimait lire sur le canapé, avec une vue imprenable sur sa compagne qui travaillait sur un petit bureau rouge dans un coin du salon. À bien y réfléchir, lire était plus un prétexte qu'autre chose pour la regarder.

Quand Alice réfléchissait, ses sourcils s'arquaient dans des courbes surprenantes et la Gryffondor pouvait deviner aisément si la copie était bonne ou si elle ne l'était pas. Parfois, elle laissait même échapper quelques jurons originaux.

Quand elle sentait que sa compagne en avait marre, elle se levait et allait dans la cuisine pour faire un thé. La blonde la suivait toujours et elles faisaient une pause ensemble. Hermione adorait ces moments privilégiés qui faisaient l'essence de ce qu'elles étaient. Un couple. Dans la soirée, elles partaient se promener et regardaient le coucher du soleil. Peu importait quand il se couchait.

La vie était si paisible quand elles n'étaient qu'à deux que rien ne laissait présager que tout allait bientôt changer.

* * *

Alice s'était réveillée un matin avec des bleus étranges sur le bras. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'inquiétait.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Hermione pour ne pas l'alerter inutilement, mais elle se rendait bien compte que la brune se doutait de quelque chose. Un soir, tandis que sa compagne dormait, elle avait senti un goût étrange dans sa bouche et était allée dans la salle de bains où elle s'était rendue compte avec effarement qu'elle saignait de la gencive et du nez. C'était la quatrième fois de la journée.

Oui, Alice s'inquiétait. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée.

Quelque chose clochait.

Finalement, même son médecin en vînt à s'inquiéter. Le printemps était plus que clément cette année-là, et pourtant elle en était à sa troisième bronchite.

Il fallut deux semaines pour que les résultats des analyses de sang qu'il lui avait fait passer n'arrivent dans sa boite aux lettres. Heureusement où malheureusement, ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit le courrier ce jour-là. Quand elle lui passa la lettre estampillée du logo de l'hôpital du quartier, Alice crut défaillir.

Le regard de sa compagne reflétait toute la peur et la fragilité du monde.

Le sien se voila de larmes contenues.

Lorsqu'elle saisit l'enveloppe de papier blanc, ses mains tremblaient. Elle l'ouvrit avec une lenteur qui trahissait sa peur. Hermione se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

"Quoi qu'il y ait dans cette lettre, on fera face à ça à deux, ok ?"Murmura-t-elle.

Alice hocha la tête et déplia la lettre. Elle la parcourut rapidement, passant les formules de politesse et le charabia médical incompréhensible et passa à l'essentiel.

Elle du relire trois fois pour comprendre ce qui était écrit, priant pour que la sentence se modifie si elle le lisait une fois de plus.

La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que la vie tenait à peu de choses. Un simple mot pouvait changer la donne.

Leucémie, par exemple.

* * *

La suite de la soirée fut floue dans l'esprit des deux femmes. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, avait fini par ôter doucement la feuille des mains de la blonde pour la parcourir à son tour.

Tout ce dont Alice se souvint, c'était des bras de sa compagne qui lui encerclèrent la taille toute la nuit.

Et qu'elles ne dormirent pas.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, la brune était partie s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes qu'elles avaient fumé sur le balcon. Ultime ironie face au cancer qui rongeait insidieusement la blonde.

Elles se regardaient simplement, ne sachant quoi dire. Les mots dépassaient étrangement le cadre de cette tragédie qui se jouait dans l'appartement.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Alice les passa à l'hôpital.

Elle n'aimait pas l'hôpital. Même avant de tomber malade elle détestait cette impression de sentir le malheur des précédents occupants suinter des chambres.

Le blanc des murs lui rappelait sans cesse sa maladie, le faux sourire compatissant des infirmières qu'elle était condamnée et la présence d'Hermione qu'elles passaient leurs derniers moments ensemble.

Inexorablement, son état empira et, deux jours après ses 25 ans, le médecin lui annonça que les soins ne suffiraient pas. Il avait l'air encore plus désolé qu'Alice, comme si ce qu'il avait du mal à encaisser était l'échec de la médecine, et pas tant la mort d'une femme.

Une femme qui était condamnée à mourir avant ses 26 ans. Bien avant.

Ce constat l'avait étrangement apaisée. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'incertitude et la peur panique du verdict qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis des semaines.

Hermione, elle, vivait dans le déni. Déconnectée de la situation, elle ne se levait plus que pour les moments passés avec celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle avait connu les morts, et pourtant rien ne l'avait préparé au terrible moment où elle sut que son amoureuse allait mourir. Pendant la guerre, on vivait au jour le jour. Tant que les proches rentraient de combat, ils n'étaient pas morts. Ici, la situation était différente et Hermione se méfiait plus que tout de cette fausse sécurité que lui donnait la clinique.

Alors elle ne préférait pas penser.

Elle avait songé un instant à kidnapper Alice pour l'emmener dans le monde sorcier, mais elle savait que là-bas, pas plus qu'ici, on ne savait soigner un cancer.

Alors elle ne fit rien.

Et elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à l'agonie d'Alice.

* * *

Hermione apprit la mort de sa moitié par téléphone. Lorsqu'elle vit le numéro inconnu s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable, son cœur s'emballa.

La voix au bout du fil était d'un métallique désolé.

Sur le coup, la brune crut mourir. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'écrouler par terre et de laisser échapper les torrents de larmes qu'elle gardait en elle depuis tout ce temps.

À ses côtés, James, un des amis avec qui elle prenait le train, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque la Gryffondor, sanglotante, lui hoqueta un "C'est Alice" tremblotant, il ne sut quoi dire.

Il tenta de lui remonter le moral durant les quelques minutes de trajet et hésita à l'accompagner jusque chez elle. Mais entre temps, la brune s'était reprise et affichait un air qui, bien que triste, ne semblait plus aussi affolement brisé que dix minutes auparavant. Il fallait dire que ça l'arrangeait, il se sentait comme décalé face à elle.

Et pourtant.

À peine James eut il le dos tourné que les larmes d'Hermione se remirent à couler sans s'arrêter.

Elle avait imaginé la mort d'Alice. Des centaines de fois. Par habitude...

Mais dans aucun de ces scénarios la femme qu'elle aimait ne mourrait seule dans son sommeil. Elle avait imaginé qu'elles partiraient ensemble. Qu'elles passeraient leurs derniers moments ensemble. Alice devait encore tenir plusieurs semaines, selon l'avis des médecins.

Un instant, elle se surprit puérilement à traiter les médecins de connards. Mais au fond, tout cela était inutile, tellement inutile. Haïr ceux qui avaient tenté de retenir Alice ne servait à rien sinon à alimenter le sentiment d'injustice terrible qu'elle vivait.

Alice était morte. La réalité de cet état était si simple qu'elle en paraissait pire encore.

* * *

Le jour de l'enterrement, personne ne manquait. Il y avait la famille, les collègues, certains élèves et même les voisins. Et puis, surtout, il y avait Hermione, qui se fit la réflexion que les invités à l'enterrement étaient sans doutes les mêmes que ceux qui l'auraient été à leur mariage.

Si elles avaient eu le temps de se marier.

On l'enterra, et ce fut tout. Ce fut terminé si rapidement que la brune se demandait si cette journée s'était vraiment passée. Elle resta encore quelques mois à Londres, le temps d'achever ses études.

Puis, comme la moindre parcelle de cette vie lui rappelait Alice, elle partit.

* * *

 _"PETITES ANNONCES :_

 _Recherche maître des Potions pour une collaboration sur un projet secret. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez envoyer un hibou à l'impasse du Hibou, n°4._

* * *

 **Certains ont le sang bleu, d'autres le sang chaud. Leila, elle, avait le sang blanc. Leucémie. Le sang blanc. C'est d'un poétique étonnant, non ?**

 **Bien sûr, cette histoire t'est destinée. Mon seul regret est que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de la lire jusqu'au bout. Je pense qu'elle t'aurait plu.**


	2. De la morosité d'une vie professorale

**Chapitre deuxième : De la morosité d'une vie professorale :**

* * *

Si Severus Snape savait une seule chose, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas la gazette du sorcier.

Il y était abonné depuis plus de 20 ans et, pourtant, la mauvaise qualité de certains articles ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Le métier de "journaliste" n'avait certainement plus le sérieux qu'il revêtait autrefois. Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette ridicule langue de vipère Rita Skeeter...

Pourtant, malgré les piètres opinions que l'homme entretenait envers le journal, il continuait de le lire fidèlement chaque matin, comme la grande majorité des sorciers d'Angleterre. Pas attentivement, bien entendu, mais le rituel café-journal était devenu important aux yeux du professeur, comme une sorte d'habitude dont il était finalement difficile de se défaire.

Machinalement, il parcourait des yeux les colonnes de la feuille de choux en sirotant d'un air distrait sa tasse d'expresso corsé. Ce matin-là, entre deux petites annonces de vente de balais d'occasion (un Brossdur 11 et deux Nimbus 2000), il buta sur un court message étonnant.

 _"Recherche maître en potions pour une collaboration sur un projet secret. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez envoyer un hibou à l'impasse du Hibou, n°4."_

Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Qui que soit l'auteur de cette missive, il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir une réponse. Rares étaient les maîtres de potions en Grande-Bretagne, et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait prit la peine de répondre à une annonce aussi peu détaillée.

Vraiment, quelle idiotie.

À tous les coups, il s'agissait là simplement d'un imbécile qui recherchait une solution pour se débarrasser d'une quelconque maladie embarrassante ou encore de verrues mal placées dont il aurait eu trop honte que pour consulter ouvertement.

"Un projet secret, vraiment" Pensa-t-il, ironique.

Ridicule.

Il jeta négligemment le journal sur le coin de son bureau et sortit faire une promenade dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les lys étaient en fleur à ce moment de l'année.

* * *

Si Severus Snape savait une seule autre chose, c'était qu'il s'ennuyait.

Terriblement.

Bien qu'il ne se l'avouait que rarement...

Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde que la Troisième Guerre des Sorciers se soit achevée un peu plus de trois ans auparavant mais il lui fallait reconnaître que depuis quelques mois, son quotidien se résumait en peu de choses. Il se levait, partait faire une promenade en solitaire, faisait parfois les courses et préparait ses cours avant d'aller se coucher. Et de recommencer le lendemain.

Les grandes vacances amplifiaient la sensation de vide et de morosité qui le paralysait doucement. Les élèves, aussi casse-pieds soient-ils, étaient distrayants. Autrefois, son ami Albus l'aurait traîné par la peau du coup à la mer pour qu'il se change les idées... Mais tous ses proches étaient décédés depuis longtemps et les rares amis qui lui restait étaient à Azkaban et à bien y réfléchir n'étaient plus vraiment ses amis s'ils l'avaient été un jour.

Son mentor avait été tué de sa propre main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne qui lui était chère mourrait à cause de lui. C'était même loin d'être la première...

Severus soupira. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Depuis quelques jours, il se surprenait à déprimer de plus en plus souvent.

Il se leva du petit banc sur lequel il s'était assis et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses quartiers, l'esprit embrumé de pensées parasites contre lesquelles même ses boucliers d'Occulmencie les plus tenaces ne résistaient plus.

Il avait su tenir face à Voldemort, mais contre lui-même il ne pouvait rien, songea-t-il amèrement. Il allait finir par se faire avoir à l'usure par sa propre lassitude.

Il s'affala lourdement sur la chaise de bureau en acajou qui trônait en face de sa bibliothèque et resta un instant les yeux plongés dans le vague. Son regard tomba mollement sur la gazette qu'il avait posé là le matin-même, à peine trois ou quatre heures plus tôt.

Le professeur avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pendant sa ballade pour chasser l'odeur persistante de renfermé qui se dégageait de son appartement, aussi un courant d'air avait fait tourner les feuilles de son journal qui s'était rouvert à la page des petites annonces, le narguant presque.

Soupirant, il prit le journal du bout des doigts et, comme dégoûté, fronça du nez en relisant la fameuse annonce.

Elle avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement spécial par rapport aux autres. Et Snape ne pensait pas ici à l'incongruité de la demande. Non, simplement, l'ensemble lui faisait penser à un télégramme en ce sens que chaque mot semblait être pensé pour en amener le moins possible d'autres. L'auteur de cette annonce n'était peut-être pas un idiot, songea-t-il, pensif.

Mais bien vite, il se reprit, agacé de perdre son temps pour des futilités.

Puis il reprit sa mortelle routine.

Sans pour autant jeter le journal à la poubelle comme il avait coutume de le faire avec les autres numéros. Plus tard, il tenterait de se persuader qu'il avait simplement oublié.

* * *

"Les dégâts des rayonnements sont très variables dans la matière vivante. L'ionisation provoquée dans les cellules le long du parcours des particules est susceptible d'entraîner des modifications chimiques non seulement au niveau de molécules simples comme l'eau, mais d'agresser des structures aussi complexes et cruciales que la molécule d'ADN."

Hermione se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil distrait à l'horloge qui ornait le mur gauche de son salon. Une des dernières choses qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant.

Il était plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait.

La jeune femme griffonna quelques notes dans la marge de son épais ouvrage et plia le coin de la page qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle referma délicatement le livre et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, les épaules courbaturées d'être restée trop longtemps dans sa position de travail. Sans vraiment y penser, elle sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans son portefeuille et en tira une photo dont les coins étaient déjà usés.

Au fil du temps, elle constatait avec effarement qu'elle ne se rappelait plus du visage d'Alice avec autant de facilité qu'avant. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, pourtant. Alors elle regardait sa photo tous les soirs avant de dormir, dans l'espoir que dans la nuit les souvenirs lui reviennent et que le visage ne se noie pas dans les tourbillons de ses pensées nouvelles.

Sur l'image, la blonde écartait les bras devant une digue, face à la mer. Le sourire éclatant qui ornait le visage de sa compagne lui fit presque mal aux yeux. Parfois, Hermione se demandait à quoi Alice ressemblait maintenant. À quel point le temps et les vers avaient usé sa beauté.

Déglutissant bruyamment, elle rouvrit son livre et se remit à travailler.

"La structure ADN des souris testées par le Dr. Walker de l'université de Chicago montre que..."

Tant pis pour sa fatigue.

* * *

Depuis trois jours, la frustration que ressentait Severus du fond de son cachot ne cessait de grimper.

Une curiosité démesurée le dévorait quant à l'identité du mystérieux commanditaire de la gazette. Il savait pertinemment que la seule raison pour laquelle cette idée l'obnubilait tant était qu'il s'ennuyait, mais cependant rien n'y faisait. Et il n'avait _toujours pas_ jeté ce foutu journal.

Et si l'auteur du message était une femme ? Cette idée ne l'avait jusque-là pas effleurée. Dans tous les cas, le professeur n'aurait jamais sa réponse, se répétait-il en boucle. Et puis ce "projet secret"... En quoi pouvait-il consister ? L'expression était trop vague que pour le lancer sur une piste fondée. Au moins, contrairement à d'autres, l'auteur de l'annonce savait écrire sans faute. Peut-être était-il un minimum cultivé. Et si il s'agissait finalement d'un projet intéressant ? Et si un autre maître avait répondu à l'annonce ? Et si il passait à côté de quelque chose de primordial ?

 _"Oh et puis merde"_ se dit-il.

D'un geste plus qu'agacé, il sortit un parchemin du tiroir de son bureau et rédigea une courte lettre qu'il ne signa pas.

Indécis, il attendit le surlendemain pour appeler Foudre, son hibou.

Il lui caressa le plumage quelques minutes avant de lui glisser sa missive entre les serres et de lui chuchoter:

"Va mon beau... Impasse du Hibou n°4. Ne reviens pas sans une réponse".

À peine le volatile eut il franchi le cadre de la fenêtre qu'il regrettait déjà sa décision. Le professeur avait l'étrange impression de s'être fait avoir. Il resta devant la vitre jusqu'à ce que son oiseau ne soit qu'un petit point dans le ciel qui disparaissait déjà. Severus aimait beaucoup les animaux. À une époque, Lily avait eu un chien qui s'appelait Jack et ils avaient passé de longues heures à jouer tous les trois.

* * *

Hermione était sous la douche lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose taper frénétiquement sur le carreau d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle sortit en vitesse de la salle de bains, prenant simplement le temps de s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette beige.

La jeune femme se rendit au salon où elle vit une chouette au plumage sombre qui tapait du bec contre la vitre qui donnait sur son petit jardin. Elle baissa la poignée et laissa l'oiseau entrer. Celui-ci voleta quelques instants autour de la tête de la Gryffondor et se posa finalement sur une table, grignotant une poire qui était posée dans un saladier.

"Dis donc, t'es un sans-gêne toi..." sourit-elle à l'animal qui lui tendit la patte l'air désintéressé, ne quittant pas des yeux son repas fraîchement acquis.

Elle détacha le morceau de parchemin des serres de l'animal et le déroula. Elle reconnu quasi instantanément l'écriture en pattes de mouches de son interlocuteur... Elle avait passé tant d'heures à tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture serrée de son ancien professeur sur le tableau d'ardoise noir qu'elle était gravée dans ses pupilles aussi bien que l'était le visage de celui-ci.

Et surtout, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu envoyer un message maniant aussi bien l'indifférence feinte et ce ton indéniablement sarcastique ?

Il n'avait pas signé la lettre, ainsi Hermione se décida à ne pas signer sa réponse.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait posté son annonce dans la gazette, et pour tout dire elle l'avait fait en étant persuadée qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. C'était inespéré, alors elle était prête à accepter n'importe quoi.

Elle avait besoin d'aide, même si ce constat lui coûtait énormément.

Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, Snape était un candidat parfait. Il était brillant, instruit dans beaucoup de domaines et sérieux. Si elle pouvait mener son projet à bien, cela serait avec lui.

Et c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

* * *

 _"Monsieur,_

 _Merci de votre réponse, je note que vous êtes intrigué par mon projet._

 _Il me serait plus simple de tout vous expliquer de vive voix, aussi je vous propose que nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans les jours qui suivent. Je laisse le choix du lieu à votre libre appréciation._

 _Bien à vous."_

Il fut convenu qu'ils se rencontrent deux jours plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient rendez-vous devant la grande fontaine à 14h.

Tout ce que Snape avait pu déduire du très bref échange de lettres qu'ils avaient eu, c'était que son interlocuteur était une interlocutrice. L'écriture était ronde, précise, le papier de bonne qualité et la missive sentait bizarrement... le savon.

Tout comme son hibou lorsqu'il était rentré de son premier voyage.

* * *

Il était précisément 14h lorsque Severus transplanna sur la grande place. Il jeta un regard curieux autour de lui mais aucune silhouette ne se détacha particulièrement de la foule dense qui occupait la rue principale. Il regarda sa montre, contrarié. Si cette femme n'était pas capable de s'en tenir à un simple horaire, inutile de penser qu'une collaboration puisse marcher. Il aimait la rigueur.

"Professeur ?" entendit-il derrière son épaule. La voix lui était familière.

Il se retourna.

"Miss Granger." la salua-t-il, sec. Au fond, il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait du l'être.

"C'est avec moi que vous avez rendez-vous. La discussion serait plus agréable aux Trois-Balais, vous ne pensez pas ? Il fait plutôt frais pour une promenade."

Un instant, Snape envisagea l'idée de lui lancer quelque parole méprisante avant de s'en aller. L'idée d'un projet commun avec une de ses anciennes élèves, Miss Je-sais-tout de surcroît, était loin de le séduire. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier l'intelligence de la jeune femme ni sa curiosité envers la fameuse demande... Aussi resta-t-il silencieux. Il pourrait toujours l'envoyer paître plus tard.

Il hocha simplement la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

À sa décharge, la Gryffondor semblait moins pénible qu'autrefois. Visiblement, quelque part pendant les années écoulées elle avait appris à se taire.

Et ça, c'était une sacrée amélioration, du point-de-vue du professeur.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'auberge dans un silence que Severus ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de reposant. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table ronde à l'écart des autres et commandèrent. Hermione prit un thé et Severus un café.

Devant l'air impatient de son aîné, Hermione commença.

"Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre et de me suivre, je serai brève."

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si Hermione Granger pouvait être _brève._

"Comme vous le savez peut-être, je n'étais pas dans le monde sorcier ces dernières années. En fait, il s'avère simplement que j'étais partie faire des études dans le monde moldu. J'y ai appris la biologie et la physique nucléaire. En vérité, ce que je vous propose est simple..."

Il l'encouragea d'un hochement de la tête à poursuivre, espérant qu'elle ne lui fasse pas un résumé de 25 minutes sur sa formidable vie dans le monde moldu.

"Je veux inventer un remède au sortilège oubliettes, et mes recherches actuelles m'amènent à penser qu'une potion serait la plus à même de remplir cette fonction. C'est pourquoi je fais appel à vous."

* * *

Severus resta circonspect une bonne minute avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui l'étonnait le plus ; que la jeune femme aie effectivement été brève ou la drôle de demande qu'elle lui faisait.

Hermione, elle, n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

Elle se doutait que le professeur était surpris. Après tout, le sortilège oubliettes était rarement employé, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était venu à l'idée de personne avant elle d'y trouver un antidote. Il y avait bien d'autres sortilèges d'amnésie plus efficaces et plus simples à lancer...

Quand elle avait retrouvé ses amis après son exil à Londres, elle s'était rapidement rendu compte d'une chose.

Le monde sorcier avait changé, la page de la guerre avait été définitivement tournée. Les morts étaient oubliés, les blessures pansées et les bâtiments reconstruits. Tout le monde avait oublié. Ses amis avaient évolués : Harry s'était marié à Ginny qui était enceinte de leur premier enfant et Ron occupait le poste d'Auror en chef au ministère. Elle était la seule à avoir repris les études.

Quand elle les avait retrouvés, il y avait comme une étrange distance entre eux.

Et elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient oublié les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait en même temps que les leurs.

Dont un, terrible.

Ses parents.

Et elle n'était pas prête à oublier qu'elle avait effacé jusqu'au dernier souvenir de son existence dans la mémoire des deux derniers membres de sa famille qui lui restait.

Mais ça, Severus Snape ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ne devait pas le savoir.

Ils lui manquaient, autant qu'Alice lui manquait. Sauf eux, qu'elle avait une infime chance de les retrouver. C'était une faiblesse enfouie en elle qui rendait les enjeux de sa quête bien trop importants. On ne pouvait entreprendre une démarche scientifique qu'en ayant l'esprit apaisé. C'était ce qui permettait de garder une forme d'objectivité, chose indispensable dans un tel contexte.

Alors Hermione attendit simplement que Snape réagisse, espérant qu'il ne pose pas trop de questions.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ancienne élève ne dirai rien de plus, Severus se mit à parler.

"Vous me proposez quoi en échange ?"

La Gryffondor sourit franchement. Snape n'était pas le roi des Serpentards pour rien...

"C'est incroyable le nombre de manuscrits sorciers qui se retrouvent inexplicablement chez des bouquinistes moldus. J'ai en ma possession des livres rares, dont certains qui, j'en suis sûre, vont vous intéresser."

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

"Le manuscrit de l'alchimiste Albert le Grand, par exemple."

Un deuxième sourcil vînt rejoindre le premier.

"Peut-être que nous pourrions éventuellement négocier, Miss Granger." Conclut-il.

* * *

 **"Étrange est l'équilibre qui s'établit entre la page blanche, la machine à écrire,**

 **Le corps, l'esprit, secrète osmose, jeu de vases communicants.**

 **Alchimie"**

 **M. Sportès.**


End file.
